In the Dark
by Nancy2013
Summary: I awoke, stranded, on a roof top covered in blood. As scared as I'm about that, I can't remember how or why I'm in this condition. All I can remember is an exposition. (Sequel to Goodbye I Love You and I Know You're Not Him, But Can You Forgive Us)
1. Chapter 1: Leo's Gone

**Hey guys. Here's the new story you've been waiting for.**

**P.S. This is a different dimension.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Leo's POV:

_'With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission, no matter what you have to sacrifice...or who.'_

Those word echoed in my head as the Krang Prime was about to get to the escape pod where my brothers were located. I noticed I have Mikey's kusarigama chain and an idea comes to mind. I spread the chain out jump in the air and wrap the chain around the Krang Prime.

"LEO!" I hear Raph shout. I look over and see him trying to get to me, but the others were holding him back.

"NO, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I shout back.

Raph looks at me in confusion, realization filling his face that swiftly changed to despair. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude, you can't do this," says Mikey.

The Krang Prime continues to struggle against the chain.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANY LONGER!" I yell, urgently trying to get my brothers to leave.

Raph calls for me again in desperation, but Donnie pulls him back again. The Krang Prime breaks the chain and tries to get to my brothers. I look up to the pod.

"Leonardo." Raph said my name as if he might never see me again. It really surprised me. It wasn't the fact that he said it, it was that when he did, he sounded...scared. Then they were gone. I snap out of it and try to look for a way out. The ship begins to blow up in different directions. I quickly spot a hole far away and run as fast as I can to it. As soon as I get to the edge, something hits me in the back of the head making me fall out. And then everything went black.

Raph's POV:

We were hurled out of the Krang ship and landed into the ocean. The pod opens we look around. "I can't believe it. We're alive!" Donnie said breaking the silence. Then we hear the Krang ship sink into the ocean.

"LEO! NO!" Mikey yells in despair watching the ship began to sink out of sight. "...I can't believe he's gone," Mikey whispers in grief.

April (who by the way has black hair, green eyes, and a gray shirt) cries into Donnie's chest.

I went over to the edge of the pod. "Maybe he was able to escape." I look down and gasp. Right in front of me are Leo's swords and mask floating in a cloud of blood.

"Raph, what wrong?" Donnie asks with concern.

Mindlessly, I lift the blood stained swords and mask from the water and show them to everyone.

I see Donnie gasp and tears spring to his eyes. Mikey fell to the floor, crying hysterically. I couldn't bring myself to look at them. So I just look down and stare sadly at the bloody items in hands. My one, and only, big brother. My hero, Leonardo, was gone.

Donnie's POV:

A gasp escapes my lips as Raph shows me Leo's things. My tears slowly leak from my eyes as I, slowly, sink into the ground. April tries to comfort me but it only makes me cry harder. No one could comfort me. My leader. My brother, Leonardo, was gone.

Mikey's POV:

I fall on my knees and wailed out all of my feelings of sudden debilitating grief. I was choking on my own breath, I was crying so hard. My big brother, Leonardo, was gone.

Splinter's POV:

I had just come back from my battle with Shredder, still shaken by what I had just discovered. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around expecting to see my 4 sons and April, but I only see three of my sons come through the door. "My sons, where is Leonardo?" Their heads hung down looking about ready to cry. After a few seconds April took a brown bundled up item from Raphael and approached me. "Master Splinter. About Leo. He...he." I took the bundle from her and unwrapped it. In it was my eldest son's swords and mask tainted in dried blood. I stand there dumbfounded. First my wife, then Miwa was taken from me; and now my son, Leonardo, was gone.

Raph's POV:

After we showed Master Splinter the horrible truth, I went to the couch to morn by myself. I took out Leo's mask that I had taken from Master Splinter and stared at it in despair and sadness. "Why? Why'd you do it?" I ask the, now clean, blue fabric, not expecting an answer.

"He did it to protect you." I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and see Master Splinter. I turn back to look at the mask. Splinter then takes a seat next to me. "Raphael, I know there are many thing you are asking yourself about how it could have gone differently, but you can't second guess the past," he gently explains to me.

"I know, Sensei, it's just that what have I ever done except give him a hard time. If I had to do it over again, I would definitely be nicer," I say in a morose, bitter laced voice.

He sighs and gets up, but he turn his head and says one last thing, "Leonardo would not want you be miserable because of his sacrifice, instead of mourning his death, you should be celebrating his life." There was a long pause and then he said, "Make him proud, Raphael. That's all he needs from us." And with that, he left.

I think over what he said and look at the mask one more time when an idea pops into my head. Slowly, I take off my mask and put my brother's mask on. I walk over to the pond and look at my reflection, "Well, Splinter, you said to celebrate his life, what better way to do it than to continue his legacy?"

* * *

**So what do you think. Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bat Piper

**This is set after Mutation Situation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

April's POV:

"It's alright, Donnie, I understand. It wasn't your fault anyway. And besides, you weren't at 100%. I wouldn't be, either if it were me...I know, I miss him too...Okay, bye." I hung up my T-phone, and continued to walk home. Donnie called me for the umpteenth time to apologize about my father's mutation. I'm mad that it happened, but I'm more mad at the Krang than I am with the turtles. I understand why he's calling through; they're all still upset about Leo. We all really miss him. Raph's trying to be like Leo, but it feels like we're losing him too.

I continue to walk, with my head down, until I hear someone playing the flute far away. Curious, I followed the song to a back alley. There was a guy on the fire escape of a building close to the docks, wearing black knit shirt and pants, and grayish-white, bandage like, gloves and boots, as well as a black ski mask with a hole in the mouth area for the instrument. I also notice that he has three, bulky, fingers. He was perched up on the fire escape, playing a flute, with bats flying around him. I lean on the wall, just admiring him play. His eyes were closed the whole time he's playing, seemingly unaware of the audience of bats and me.

Then, I hear a familiar shrilled bat shriek. My dad. His cry frightens the other bats, but the flute guy stayed put and continued to play. Was he crazy?! Just as my father was about to descend upon him, he leaps down from the fire escape so fast I almost didn't see him do it. I look to my left and see him just 2 feet away from me. Eyes still closed, he continues to play and walk away. My dad follows him, looking at him like food. Curious, I followed both of them, hoping to see where he was going to take my dad.

I continue to stalk them until we get to the warehouse that my father escaped from. He walks in, with my father, surprisingly, still following this guy. I quietly walk into the warehouse and find the guy in the middle of the room, back turned to me, still playing the flute, waiting for my dad to jump on him. He stops playing and my dad looks at him curiously.

The flute guy turns around, eyes still closed, and pulls a jar of fireflies out, and lets them loose. My dad lunges at the guy. I was a little freaked out at first but then he went for the bugs instead of the guy. Once my dad caught all of the fireflies, the strange man opened his eyes, but they were downcast so I couldn't get a good look at them.

Dad lands behind him, but he doesn't turn around. Dad notices he's not getting attention from him. He looks around the room and sees the cage we attempted to keep him in and he starts to shake in fear, but the guy grabs his 'shoulder' and talks in a husky voice; like he hadn't talk in a while.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm not gonna put you in there. Shh shh," he walked a few paces away from my dad, "I'll be back tomorrow with more food for you. Just stay here, if not for her friends, then for your daughter." That calms my dad down and he lays down next to him, not soon after he falls asleep, and the guy gently pets his head. The guy knows me? I walk further into the building until I was 3 feet from him.

"Um...s-sir?" I ask meekly. He turns around sharply, without waking my dad, eyes wide, they were blue. Before I could say anything else, he ran over to the corner of the building and jumps from the window. "Wait! I-" I try to catch up to him but he's too fast.

I look back at my sleeping, father's form on the floor. "Thank you," I say to the empty air, as if he could hear it. After a few hours I went home and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

* * *

The next day, I woke up with a shadow over my eyes. Weird. I didn't close the curtains. I get up from my bed and notice something on my window sill. I walk up to the window and gasp. Taped right in the middle of my window was a posit-like note that had two simple words on in,

'You're welcome.'

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Ally?

**I've been getting a lot of confusion on this. Yes, this is sequel to the other two stories because this one will merge with it eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Donnie's POV:

April came to the lair pale and shaky. When we asked her what had happened, she told us to go to the warehouse where we had tried to capture April's dad. When I asked her why, she said it was something we had to see for ourselves.

* * *

When we got to the warehouse, we were shocked to find April's mutated father, just sitting there completely calm upon our arrival. "How did you get him here, April?" I ask in astonishment.

April stares at the broken window, "Well that's just it, I didn't get him here. Some guy playing a flute lured him here." April stopped looking at the window and looked at us. "When I tried to approach him, so I could thank him, but he freaked out and left. But what's really weird was the next morning I woke up with this on my window. She shows me the note.

I look at it and only find the words; 'You're welcome.' That can't be all of it, I turn it over and find that it's an envelope. Curious, I open it, and find a note. "Hey, April, look at this."

She comes up behind me. "What is it Donnie?"

I turn to April and tell her what I found. "Well, this guy, whoever he is, wrote you a pretty nice note."

Confusion clearly written on her face she asks, "What does it say?"

I clear my throat, "It says...

'Dear April;

Forgive me if that's not your name. I heard some of your friends call you that, so I can only assume that it is. But anyway, I saw what happened to your father and I couldn't let him be out in the open where he could be easily captured. So I went over to where I've seen a lot of bats and mimic the sound of their food on my flute. I am truly sorry for my behavior when you approached me. I just wasn't expecting you to be there, or for you to see me, but the only thing of importance is that you were able to get your father back safe and sound. Think of it as a friendly gesture from me to you.'"

April takes the note from me and analyzes it, as if looking for something. "Where's his name?"

I look down, in deep thought. "I don't know, maybe he doesn't want us to know."

"Oh, mysterious, cool," Mikey interjects.

Raph grabs the note from April with a look that Leo used to have on his face. "Maybe we should find this guy and see if he might be able to help us track the mutagen canisters."

I felt angry. How dare he take Leo's place. "Hey, who died and made you leader?!" I yelled out of frustration.

Raph got up and into my face and said, "Well somebody has too. Especially after-"

"Raph," says a whiny voice. We turn around and find Mikey looking at us, eyes pleading. He hasn't gotten over what happened Leo and who can blame him?

"Let's just get out of here," I grumble, ending the 'conversation' with Raph. I walk up to Mr. O'Neil and put a hand to his head. "Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil, I'll find a cure...one day." And with that we said goodbye to April and left the warehouse.

We walk the rest of the way home in silence. When we come up to an ally we heard a clink sound come from above us. We look up and see six foot ninjas and Karai. Mikey and I take out our brothers swords, we have one each to honor him by, and Raph takes out his sais.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here, Turtles," said Karai. She got down from the fire escape to face us. When she did, she looked somewhat surprised. "Only three of you tonight? Where's Leo, why do you two have swords, and why is Raphael's mask blue?"

We look at each other nervously. Then a wicked smirk crossed Karai's face. "Let me guess, you lost him in the Krang invasion." She stated in a malicious voice.

"None of your business, Karai!" I yelled.

She laughed cruelly. "Oh, this is too rich! You lost him, and now you're trying to be like him." She continues her laughing fit until she finally calms down. "This should be easy. FOOT BOTS! ATTACK!"

The foot ninjas came at us full force. There was so much going on that I couldn't see what the others were doing. But could only worry about me and the amount of foot ninjas coming my way. Right now there were only three of them in my way. I clutch my brother's sword and ran forward, and just as I'm about to ram them with it, he jumps out of the way. While I'm trying to figure out where he went one of his buddies puts me into a headlock, and the third ninja puts a dagger to my throat. I look to my right and see Raph in the same position as me and Mikey sprawled out upon the ground unconscious.

"Ha ha ha, I knew it would be too easy. FOOT BOTS! DISPOSE OF THEM!"

This is it. I close my eyes as the cold metal blade gets closer to my neck. Then it was taken away and the pressure on my shell gone. Surprised, I opened my eyes to find someone wearing all black with some white a little ways away. He had his back turned from me and his eyes were downcast. I follow his gaze and see the foot bots in pieces at his feet.

"What the? Who are you?" Karai yelled.

He lifts up his head to acknowledge her but doesn't say anything. She gets frustrated and yells, "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He still didn't answer her, he just stared straight ahead. "FOOT BOTS! ATTACK!" she yelled, visibly frustrated.

The four foot bots that were left surrounded him, slowly circling him. He just stood there and waited for one of them to jump at him. One of them on the far right thrusts himself forward, the mysterious person slides backwards a half inch. The deadly blade aimed at his heart narrowly misses him. Quickly he grabs the foot bot's arm and twists it arm over his back. Then another runs up behind him, the guy throws the robot over to the other one, causing them to crash and shatter on the wall. The last two ran up behind him.

"Dude, get out of here! They're about to muf-." Karai slapped her hand across my mouth before I could finish warning him. When they were close enough the one on the left was about to swung at him, but when the knife came down no one was there. Then, two pairs of bulky hands grab their heads and slam them together so hard that they shatter into pieces. He turns around to face Karai. When she lets me go, I land with a hard thud.

"Huh, you're good," Karai grumbled begrudgingly

The stranger slid into a defensive pose and waited for her to come at him.

"What, aren't you going to say anything?"

He shook his head. Looking unsettlingly furious, she started to run at him with her knife. Just when it seemed like she was about to plunge it into his chest, he moves too quick for the eye to see.

Karai stops dead in her tracks. Big mistake, because as soon as she stops a big, grayish-white foot slams into her back, knocking her weapon out her hand. When she turned around to face him he starts to punch her repeatedly. He throws one last punch that sends Karai to the floor. He pulls his fist back and Karai closes her eyes, waiting for the punch, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she sees him at eye level with her. He offers her his hand and helps her up.

"Get out of here. _Now!_" he said in a hushed voice. So hushed that it was almost like he was a little sick.

With fear in her eyes, she leaped out of the ally, but not without saying one final word to our new friend. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" And then she was gone.

The threat didn't seem to phase him and he turned his attention towards us, "Are any of you injured?" he asked, voice still low.

I was about to answer him, but Raph came up carrying Mikey. He looked like he was still out of it.

"We're fine, but our brother isn't," Raph growled.

The stranger crouched down to Mikey's level and looked him over. "It looks like he has multiple lacerations to his body."

I took a closer look at him and there was blood dripping down his arms. How did I not notice? "Is he going to be okay?" I asked worriedly.

"He should be. They cut him deep enough for him to pass out, but not enough for him to bleed out," he answered. "But, he will bleed out if you don't get him medical help soon."

That broke my heart from the way he was describing it. It looked like he would be dead in a few hours and the lair was another 5 hours away. He'd be gone by then.

The stranger must have sensed my distress because he put his hand on my shoulder, "if you allow me, my home is only a few blocks over and I know how to treat cuts. You don't have to give him to me, and I would understand why if you don't, but if you let me help, I'll give him back to you; safe and unharmed," he offered.

I looked over at Raph and he gave a nod.

"You promise you'll give him back?" I ask fearfully.

He looked me straight in the eye with nothing but the truth lighting his eyes, and that look was somewhat familiar. "I swear to you that I will give him back the minute he is better. And just so you know that you can hold me to my promise, you can come back here in 3 weeks. That is usually how long it take to heal wounds like this. Come at 8:00 PM, and if I'm not there within 5 minutes then you can hunt me down and do whatever you see fit to me." He said. His low voice matching the sincerity in his eyes.

I muster up some courage and say, "You've got yourself a deal!" And with that he takes Mikey and leaves without another word.

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Story Of A Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Raph's POV:

When we got home and told Splinter what had happened to Mikey...let's just say that he wasn't too happy with us. He told me that I couldn't let someone I barely know take my brother, and that we had better do something quick. When I said that Leo would've done the same thing, Master Splinter made it very clear that he wouldn't have. That really hurt. I asked Donnie if he could try to track Mikey in some way. I was so relieved when he said yes.

After two weeks, Donnie finally pinpointed Mikey's T-phone signal that led us to an old abandon library on the east side. Donnie suggested that we take Mikey back right now, but I still think that the stranger was an ally that night. I mean, he got those foot robots off our backs. Then I thought, 'WWLD', What Would Leo Do, and then it hit me.

"Donnie, why don't we just spy on him and make sure that he's taking care of Mikey? We could have our T-phones on and record anything they say to one another before we decide to break the deal."

Donnie didn't seem too thrilled about the idea, but he went along with it. I think he's still mad at me for trying to take Leo's place. I just wish he'd realize that I'm doing this for him, and Mikey. I agreed to take the first shift. I latch myself on top of the window sill, turn my T-phone on, and hope for the best.

Mikey's POV:

I finally regained consciousness and woke up to find myself in a barely lit room, lying on a thin, hand-made, mattress in the corner of a big room with shelves upon shelves of books. Like a huge library. I hear the door open, near where I was, and a guy wearing black and white starts walking up to me with something in his hands. I started to freak out and brace myself for him to hit me, but the blow never came. I heard him place something in front of me and walk away. I uncover my eyes and find a bunch sandwiches in front of me, as well as a full bottle of water. I look up and find the guy sitting at a desk a few feet away from me looking like he was writing something down. I pick up one of the sandwiches and look it over to make there isn't anything wrong in it, if you know what I mean, and after everything checked out, I took a bite. As soon as the food retched my mouth, I felt like I was eating like an animal that was deprived of food. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Just as I'm about to devour the second one on the plate, a bulky three fingered hand stopped me. I look up and see the guy that gave me the sandwiches. I was almost ready to cry I was so hungry, and he was going take my food away, but to my surprise, he led my head to the water bottle of water. He made my fingers curl around the bottle and lifted it to my mouth. That water felt like an oasis. I drank until he took it from out of my mouth, "I know you're really hungry, but I need you to drink a little bit after you eat one. You were asleep for two weeks, so you're malnourished and dehydrated. You think you can do that for me?"

I nodded at the request. Just as I was about to reach for another sandwich, the reality of the situation set in. "Hold up! I've been asleep two weeks?! Who are you?! And where I'm I?!" I yelled, now scared and confused.

He gave me a warm grin and grabbed the sandwich I was about to eat and handed it to me. I felt a lot calmer around him for some reason.

"Yes, you were asleep for two weeks. You and your brothers were fighting these robots that looked like ninjas," he explained while I was eating.

"Yeah, they were foot ninjas, er...I guess foot ninja robots."

The guy got up, went over to the desk, and took out the piece of paper he was writing on earlier. He walked over to me and set the piece of paper in front of me. Curious, I took it from him and see that it was a drawing those foot ninjas, er...foot bots, about ready to do away with us.

"I was on my way home, when I saw you and your brothers get attacked by those robots. Long story short I was able to get rid of them, but they cut you up really badly. Your brothers were afraid that you would die before they could get you home so I offered to keep you for three weeks, so you could heal from your wounds. By the end of this week at 8:00 PM I'm going to give you back," he said.

That's when I finally noticed the bandages on my arms. I look at the picture again, admiring it. When I look up, he was back at his desk. I finish the food and water, get up, and start to explore the library. I head down one of the isles of bookshelves and look through the books on it. One of them catches my eyes, so I pull it off the shelf. On the cover was a forest with a path split down the middle leading somewhere. The title was on the tree tops in large print it read; 'The Journey With No Name.'

"Good choice," said a voice. I jump in surprise, but calm down when I find out it's just him.

"Really? What's it about?" I asked with some interest.

He took the book from my hands looked at it like he was remembering an old friend. "It's about a man that is stranded in the woods. He has everything he needs to survive, food, water, shelter, all of that. He knows what happened to him, why he's there, his whole past, but there's one thing he doesn't know...his name. So he goes on this huge quest to find and/or remember what it is."

Suddenly more interested in the book, I asked him, "What is his name?"

He gave a small laugh and gave the book back to me. "Read it and find out."

I look back at it again, the desire to find out was even greater now. I was just about to open it when he starts to talk about it again.

"You know my favorite part of the book is when he runs out of food and goes into a cave to try and find more, but awaiting him is a hideous, one-eyed, beast." He said. I sit myself down to hear more of it. "It kind of reminds me of a story in the Odyssey," This guy must have had a lot of time on his hand to know so many stories. "Would you like to hear that part?" He asked me, jarring me out of my daze.

"Sure," I said wanting to hear the story; it sounded cool.

"The Odyssey starts with the end of the Trojan war and the hero, Odysseus, is blown off course to a deserted island full of sheep. The men that he brought along found cheese in a cave on the island and decide to go inside, but not without a bag full of wine. Once they enter the cave they find even more cheese and begin to stuff themselves with more food. Odysseus' men think they should take it and leave, but he says to wait and see who owns this cave. Big mistake, because the owner of the cave was a Cyclops. He closes off the cave with a big, heavy bolder, and when he spots the men in his cave he is angry. The Cyclops becomes even more so angry when Odysseus asks him for a gift."

I was a little confused by that. "Why does he ask for a gift they invaded the Cyclops' home?"

His blue eye seems to glow with pride when I asked this. "Well, in Greek culture, it was said that any type of visitors were sent by the gods. So you had to treat them with the utmost respect; even if they don't give you any."

"Well that's stupid. I wouldn't give some rude guy any respect," I say somewhat frustrated.

"Well, that's the way they acted back then. But anyway, the Cyclops was so mad that he took two of Odysseus's men and ate them. A little while later, the Cyclops falls asleep. The men who are still alive immediately think, 'let's kill him.' But Odysseus informs them that if the Cyclops dies, they will not be able to move the big boulder to get out. So while the Cyclops was sleeping, they took a tree that was in the cave, and chopped it until it was a large spear. They hind it under some sheep dung and waited until morning. The next day, the Cyclops woke up and ate two more of Odysseus's men. He was about to eat Odysseus but told him that if he did, he would lose all of the magic and secrets of the world that he knew. The Cyclops asks for proof, so he gives him the bag of wine that he brought inside the cave. After downing all that wine he believes him and asks for his name, and this is where it gets good, he says to the Cyclops 'my name is Nobody.'"

I asked him, "Why didn't he give the Cyclops his real name?"

"I'm getting to that. The Cyclops tells Odysseus that his name is Polyphemus, and says to Odysseus that he will eat him last and falls asleep drunk. Just as he falls asleep, the remaining men and Odysseus dig up the spear, approach Polyphemus, and stab his eye out, blinding him. He wakes up immediately. In a rage he moves the stone and yells to the neighboring Cyclops 'HELP! NOBODY'S HURTING ME! NOBODY'S BLINDED ME!' Now, the other Cyclops ignore him because they think nothing is wrong. Taking the chance, Odysseus and his men hide under the Cyclops' sheep and get away while he feels the tops of them to find the men, but his efforts are futile. I just love that story, don't you?"

I could only sit there, dumbstruck by the end. I know it probably didn't happen, but it still sounded awesome. "Yeah, I liked it a lot." He seemed satisfied with the answer. "Hey, speaking of names, I never told you mine. I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." I say, holding my hand out for him. He takes it and we shook hands, but he never said his name. "So what's yours?"

He sighs and lets go of my hand. "If I have one, I don't remember it," he said with a hint of despair.

I, for one, was a little surprised. "You don't have a name?! Well today's your lucky day, bro, 'cause I'm a genius at naming stuff! Now what would be a good name to give you?"

He put a hand on my shoulder making me look up at him. "I appreciate the thought, but you don't have to do that. I wouldn't want to trouble you." He let go of my shoulder and tried to walk away, but I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You're right, I don't have to, but I want to." He seemed a little taken back by it. "Besides, I don't want yell, 'hey you, over here,' every time I want to talk to you." I let go of his hand. I started to go into deep thought, about what to call him. The shadows almost seem to engulf him, and he really looked comfortable with them. He also likes to ware a lot of dark colors. Then it hit me, "Shadow! That's your name, Shadow."

He took a second to think about how the name felt to him, "Hmm, Shadow. It'll grow on me."

I hug him, happy that he liked the name. I felt him stiffen up before he relaxed and hugged me back. It felt right hugging him. While still in the hug I yawn. "You must still be tired. Come on let's get you to bed."

He led me over to the thin mattress and just as I'm about to fall asleep he puts something in my arm. I crack eyes open to see what it was, and it was the book 'The Journey With No Name.' Unable to keep my eyes open anymore, I close my eyes and instantly fell asleep. Smiling as I slept.

Raph's POV:

After Mikey fell asleep, I made it to the rooftop to check in with Donnie. I'm pretty sure that gu-, Shadow, couldn't hear me. "Did you get all that Donnie?" I waited a few second before he answered me.

"Yeah, he seems really attentive to Mikey's need and that was a pretty cool story. But Master Splinter probably still wants us to keep an eye on him, just in case."

I could help but agree. I signed off and headed home. The whole way there, I couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. Who was he? Why was he so nonchalant about his needs? And how is it that he can get Mikey to smile again? Maybe one day we'll know more about him.

* * *

**If anything on the Odyssey story is wrong feel free to tell me. Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	5. Chapter 5: You're Only Seeing The Cover

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12 or Aaron Lewis**

* * *

Donnie's POV:

It was the day before Shadow was supposed to give Mikey back to us, and he's been very good to him. What's really interesting, is that every time Mikey asks him if he can do anything, he tells him that it's not his burden to bear. It's my turn to spy on them, I have a feeling he's going to be telling Mikey another story.

Mikey's POV:

I was reading that book Shadow gave me at the beginning of the week. I'm on chapter 13 of this 21 chapter book. I can totally see why Shadow likes it so much. The guy tells you what he remembers in the beginning of every chapter and then the story builds from there.

Anyway, as I'm just starting on chapter 14, Shadow was sweeping the floor again. I'd like to offer help, but every time I do he says, 'it's not your problem to bear.' What problem? I mean, sure, I've never liked doing chores, but if someone needs some help on a project, I'll do it. With that in mind, I close the book and grab the spear broom. Shadow noticed the sound of another broom and looked up. He walked up to me, broom in hand, and put it in the path of mine to stop me from sweeping.

"I didn't ask you to do that," he said his voice as hoarse as it was the beginning of the week.

"I know, but I want to. You look like you some rest anyhow" I argued.

"But your injuries-"

"Are fine. Look, you took my bandages off yesterday. No scarring either," I said, abruptly stopping him and resumed to sweep the floor.

"Yeah, I was little surprised at that. Mine never went away."

That got my attention. "What do you mean, yours never went away?"

He looked up at me and sighed. He put his hand, upon his sleeve and rolls it up past his forearm to his elbow. When I'm finally able to look at it, it's completely covered in scars.

"What happened dude? Your arm's like totally torn up."

He walks over to the opened window, not bothering to cover his arm back up, and stares out, seemingly looking for something. I sat myself down on the floor, listening intently to a story he was sure to tell.

"That's the thing, I don't know what happened to me. All I remember is waking up on this rooftop, blood gushing out of wounds I don't even remember getting."

"Weren't you scared?" I asked.

"Of course I was, but I knew if I didn't act fast, it wouldn't take too long before I died. But I couldn't do it while my mind was unsettled and frantic. I need to get the fear out somehow. Five seconds. That's all I would give it. So I slowly began counting. 1...2...3...4...5. And that was it. My fear was gone. Afterward, I quickly, and painfully, dug through the trash and found a spool of thread and a splinter that could pass as a needle. It was very crud and I ended up making more scars than there should have been, but I was able to, at least stop the bleeding. After that, I began to think about what I was going to do with myself. I knew it wasn't 'normal' for people to help me, so I had to find a way to live amongst them without them knowing I existed. Slowly, I crept into this place and found it filled with books."

"So, it always had books in it. I thought you put them there?" I asked.

"Where would I have gotten them? Anyway, I was a little worried that it was still in business, so I spent the night in a cold, uncomfortable, and what looked to be an unused attic. When I awoke the next day, the library still wasn't open, but I wasn't going to take any chances. I stayed up in that attic for about a week before I realized that it truly was closed. My leg and arms were still pretty sore from my attempt to sew up my wounds, so I looked through, what was the reception deck, and to my relief I found bandages from an emergency medical kit. After I patched myself up and realized that I hadn't eaten at all that week. I looked frantically around the desk for some edible food, but it didn't have any. So my next option was to wait for night to roll around. Once it did I looked through the garbage for something to eat. I eventually did find some fruit in there, they were soft and little weird tasting, but it was enough to hold my appetite. After I had eaten, the night air was very cold so I went back inside, but it wasn't much better. I went over to the corner and curled myself up, in a fruitless attempt to keep warm. The next morning, I was a little warmer because of the sun, but I knew it wouldn't last. I went back to the dumpster as discretely as I could, and tried to find something to keep me warm, but all I found that was even remotely useful, was a big ball of black yarn, wooden chopsticks, more spools of string, navy blue patches, and some old stuffed toys. I climbed back here, with the supplies in hand, and sat myself down on the still cold floor, wondering what I was going to do with all this stuff. Then it hit me, this is a library. I looked through the aisles of bookshelves to find some books about how to put these things to good use. Eventually, came upon a book on crafts. I quickly looked through the book and was able to find the section on knitting. Using the black yarn and chopsticks, I followed the design on the pages for a shirt, pants, and mask. The I found the section on sewing. After briefly reading it, I took all the stuffing out of the toys and sewed the navy patches to make into a thin, but comfortable, mattress and a I used the rest of the yarn to make a blanket. Over time, I found more things to make this more like a home. I read the migratory of my stay to fill my time. It can get pretty lonely here."

I felt like crying. What could he have possibly done to end up abandoned on a rooftop with nothing? I felt a hand brush across my face.

"Hey, no need to cry. I survived and I'm able to support myself, so that's a happy ending in my opinion," he said trying to calm me down.

But the more I thought about the story he just told me, the more I thought about the stuff he gave me while I was healing. "That bed I've been sleeping on, is that the bed you made?" I asked him choking back tears. He nodded, "so what have you been sleeping on?!" He didn't answer me, and avoided eye contact with me. No! I ran over the corner he slept at, and it was a pile of the most ratty torn up rags you could've ever seen and no blanket. "Michelangelo, I-"

"You've given me everything you made, and now that I think about it, you gave plenty of food for me to eat, but I never saw you eat! Please tell me you've been eating!" He took me by the hand, led me away from the rags and sat me down on HIS bed.

"Yes, Michelangelo, I've been eating. You don't have to worry me. How about some music huh, you like country?" he offered.

"Sure, I'll listen to it. Wait you have a radio?" He grabbed an old radio from the attic.

"Yeah, I'd play a station you'd probably enjoy, but country's the only thing it will pick up." He turned on the radio and a song that hit a little too close to home played.

"I can still hear his voice when I put it to my shoulder  
A gun's like a woman son it's all how you hold her  
He taught me a whole lot more than how to hunt  
And one of these days I'll pass it on to my grandson  
My Granddaddy's Gun"

I burst into tears, and clutched the sword that Leo had. I really miss him.

Shadow turned the radio off, ran over and hugs me. "Shh...shh it's okay Mikey, it's okay, shh."

I cry in his shoulder until my tears subsided. "Sorry about that, I didn't know country music was that traumatic for you," he said still holding onto me.

"It's not that, that song kinda reminded me of this." He lets go so I can show him the sword.

"I did notice you and one of your other brother carrying one. Is your Sensei teaching you how to use a variety of weapons?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but that's not why we have these." He looked a little curious so decided to elaborate. "This use to belong to my eldest brother, his name was Leonardo, and he sacrificed himself to save us from an alien race called the Krang during the invasion. The brain like alien was about to kill us, but Leo was able to keep him away long enough to let us escape. Unfortunately, he went down with the Krang ship. Whether he was able to get out or not, is a mystery to us. What isn't a mystery is the fact that his dead body lays on the ocean floor. On the same day we lost Leo, I felt like I lost Raph too. Raph put on Leo's mask and started to talk like Leo, fight like Leo, and be like Leo. It's like I don't recognize him anymore. So me and Donnie carry these to remember what we use to have, but I feel like I'm never going to get Raphie back."

Shadow just sat there and listened to every word that I had to say, and when I was done, he stares at me silently. After a few minutes of silence, he asks me, "have you ever heard the saying 'never judge a book by its cover?'"

"Yeah, why?" I ask, curious.

"Because, I think you and your brother are only seeing the surface of his reason."

That got my attention. "What do you mean?"

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, have you ever thought about why he does it, or what he's been feeling?" I hadn't thought about that.

"Look, I can't speak for your brother, mainly because I haven't met him, but there is no right or wrong way to mourn and maybe it's his way of mourning; a way to feel closer to Leonardo. Just like why you carry that sward on your back. Your brother, Raphael, might be hurting just as much as you, if not more."

I sat there thinking about what he said. Oh, Raph, I'm so sorry.

"It's late we'd better hit the hay." He was about walk away to those rags.

I grab his hand. "Shadow, can you sleep with me tonight? Please." He seemed surprised at that, but crawled onto the mattress with me and both of us fell asleep.

Donnie's POV:

I froze. I couldn't believe it. "Donnie, you there?" I hear Raph say on the other line. I shut my T-phone off. What could I say, Shadow was right, I've been so mad at him, and all he's been doing is trying to help. "What kind of a brother am I?" I ask myself.

"I'd say a pretty good one," a hoarse voice said from behind me. I turn around and see Shadow. "Only good brothers would spy on me for a whole week for his family's safety."

"Donnie!" I heard Raph yell for me while about to land on the roof. "What happened to you, you just shut off your..." He looked over and sees Shadow. We both freeze in place, thinking he might hurt us or do something to Mikey. He walks up to us until he's about 3 inches away, and does the last thing I would expect, he hugs us both.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he whispered in our ears. He broke away and stood there, probably waiting for us to say something.

After about 5 minutes, Raph finally breaks the silence. "Look, Shadow, we're sor-" he didn't get to finish because Shadow put a finger to his lips.

"Listen, Raphael right, for your brother's sake, let's just pretend this didn't happen. Cool?" He removes his finger and Raph and he nods. Satisfied, Shadow walks away from us and just as he about to slide off the roof and go back inside with Mikey, he says one last thing, "See you tomorrow," as nonchalantly as if we've been friends forever. And then he was gone.

I look over to Raph. "What just happened?" I asked him, still a little shocked he took us spying on him so well.

"I don't know, but we better head home. It's getting late."

I nod and follow him to a manhole cover and headed off home. As we were walking through the sewer tunnels, a pang of guilt was swirling around in my head from what Shadow had said earlier. So I decide to get it over with, "Raph, I'm really sorry about my behavior towards you lately. I just really miss Leo."

He turns around and gives me a slight hug. "It's alright, Donnie, I forgive you." He let go of me and the rest of the walk home was accomplished in a comfortable silent.

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like country, but the song just fit so well. Please review. Thank you and Good night.**


	6. Chapter 6: Repayment Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Raph's POV:

We were standing at the place where we first met Shadow. I'm still a little confused about what happened last night. I mean, I would be furious if I found out I was being spied on.

At exactly 8:00 PM sharp, Shadow arrives with Mikey close behind. When they finally got to where we were standing, we noticed he was lugging and big brown burlap bag filled with something.

"It's good to see you, after these three weeks. As promised, I return to you, your brother," Shadow said.

Mikey came running to us and started to tell about what transpired with him and Shadow. "Guys! I'm so happy to see you. You wouldn't believe what Shadow gave me, like this cool book I'm almost at the part where he figures out his name."

Shadow places his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Michelangelo, I think this is a story to be best told once you get home." Mikey nodded and stood beside us. "Before I go, there's one last thing I need to give you."

I was about to ask what is was when he throws the burlap sack and a canister of mutagen comes out. Donnie grabs it with amazement he looks into the bag and finds more canisters.

"Mutagen? How did you get all this?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, I just stumbled upon them. No big deal," Shadow said modestly.

Donnie was still amazed. "Man, how are we good to repay you for all this?" Was all he was able to stammer out.

"Please, there is no need to repay me. Think of these as friendly gestures," Shadow again said modestly.

"Dude, these aren't gestures, giving Mikey that book was a gesture, but taking him in, feeding him, caring for him, and giving us mutagen, those aren't gestures those are favors," I said, surprised that he was so nonchalant about all the stuff that he did, almost like it was normal.

"I understand, but what are you going to do? Let me stay in your house for the night...Oh shoot." Said Shadow.

"What?" asked Mikey.

"I think I just gave him an idea," said Shadow, hoping he was wrong.

Sadly, he was. "Yes, you did."

Taking my hint he responded with, "Look, I'm flattered, but I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

"After what your brother had said about your father, I don't think I'm going to be high on his trust list," he explained.

"Look, let me talk to him. Once he hears about all you've done, he'll at least let you stay the night." He didn't look convinced, but at least he'd let me try.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Sensei, he took care of Mikey and gave Donnie all that mutagen. How can Shadow be threat when he's done so much for us?" I begged our father to let Shadow stay.

"My son, the most evil people are often the nicest. You cannot just willingly trust someone because of a few good deeds. I'm sorry, Raphael, but we will not have him stay here where he can hurt someone," he tried to explain.

"But-"

"No, it's fine," said Shadow. He walks up to us with an unreadable look on his face, "I didn't ask to come here or to be reward with something. I've done my part here, I don't need any payment, I don't need recognition. I'll just go home and never bother you or your family again." He looks toward me with a glint of kindness in his eyes. "Thank you for the offer, but your happiness is enough to pay your 'debt' to me." He turns away from me and walks away, but stops and turn his head to the side. "Goodbye, it was nice to meet you."

He's just about to approach the turnstiles when Mikey comes up to him. "Wait, Shadow, here's your book back. I didn't finish, but you can have it back."

Shadow was a little shocked by that. He started to reach for it but then recoiled. "You know what, keep it. There's another copy at my home anyway."

I look at Splinter, and he has a look of deep thought upon his face. Just as Shadow is about to leave Splinter interjects, "Wait!"

Shadow turns around to look at him. "Perhaps I can let you come back tomorrow for a sleepover."

Me and my brothers were about ready to burst with joy. Shadow looked to us and with a sigh and said, "Fine. One night."

And with that he was gone. I look over at Sensei. "So what changed your mind?" I asked.

He looked straight ahead and replied, "Let's just say, there is something about him that's familiar. I just can't remember what..."

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	7. Chapter 7: Repayment Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12 or William Golding**

* * *

Donnie's POV:

As soon as nightfall hit, Shadow approached the lair with a black backpack full of, I'm assuming, books, and a rectangular case. I'm not sure what was inside, but I'm pretty sure it's harmless.

"Hey, Shadow, welcome back," I said, clearly happy to see him again. "Can I help you with your bags?"

He smiled a little but shook his head. He placed his bag on the coach and dug through it, trying to find a book. Once he found one he liked, he sat on the couch beside his bag and begins to read it.

I sat down next to him and watch him for a minute before I get bored. "So, um, how've you been?"

"Fine," he answers bluntly, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Great. Anything interesting happen?" I asked trying to hold a conversation.

"No," he replies, still not looking at me. I looked at the book. The cover was mostly white with the face of a pig with human-ish features and some black around the edges of the face. In black and red letters the title read; 'Lord Of The Flies,' By: William Golding.

"What's it about?" I asked without thinking.

"Hmm?" Shadow said, finally paying attention to me.

"Your book, what's it about?"

"Oh, it's about these boys that crash land on an island, and try to find a sense of society, but slowly, they begin to succumb to their own evil," he explained.

"Sounds interesting," I said, taking some interest in the book.

"It can be, but you may have to reread a lot if you want to understand the context. I had to read one paragraph over and over until I finally figured out what happened to Samson," he continued to explain, giving me his full attention.

My interest growing as he talked I asked, "What happened to him?"

He gave a small chuckle before answering me. "Why don't you read it and find out," he said handing me the book.

"Oh, no, I can't take your book," I said refusing the book.

He smiles, a nice generous smile. "It's all right. I brought a few copies of the same book just in case you or your brothers were interested." I look the book one more time and take it. "Speaking of which, Michelangelo told me you were looking for a retro mutagen, so I thought I'd bring you these."

I look over to him and see him fumbling around in the backpack. When he finally finds what he is looking for, he pulls out three biology books. "I know it's not much, but it might make your research a little faster." He hands me the books and stands, leaving his backpack but walking away with the rectangular case.

I sit there dumbstruck, I laugh despite of myself. "Oh, man. How are we going to repay you for all this?" I faintly hear the turnstiles move, but I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Hey, Donnie," said a familiar voice. I look up to see April.

"Hey, how's our favorite raven?" I greet her, referring to her raven black hair.

"Very funny, Mikey said something about someone visiting you guys," she said.

"Oh, is that why you're here. Well it's kind of hard to explain."

Her gaze went over to the books. "Who gave you all those?" she asked, bending over to get a better look at them.

"Our guest. And to think, we're supposed to be repaying him."

She seemed a little confused by that. "Repaying him? Who is he? What did he do?" Before I could answer, a beautiful flute song filled the air. A gasp escapes her lips.

"What is it April?" I asked, getting concerned.

She ran over to where that music was coming from with me in tow.

Mikey's POV:

Shadow came into the kitchen holding some kind of rectangular case, while I was making a special dinner in his honor.

"Hey, Shadow, what's up?" asked Raph, who was sitting on a chair at the end of the table.

Shadow just smiled at him and sat the case down on the table. "Nothing, I just gave your brother, Donatello some biology books for the whole retro mutagen thing. So, yeah."

We both look at him in awe. "Dude, stop doing thing for us. We're supposed to be rewarding you, you're not supposed to be giving us stuff," I said, still surprised.

Shadow only shrugs and opens the case. Me and Raph lean in to try to see what was inside. He pulls out a flute.

"A flute?" questioned Raph. Shadow nodded.

"I didn't you could play," I said, wondering how good he was.

"Oh, I dabble. It's one of the few things I actually remember," he said, almost as if he wasn't there. "Have you ever heard the song 'Over The Sea To Sky?'" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, I can't say we have," I answered.

He then took in a breath, closed his eyes, put the flute to his lips, and began to play the most beautiful song me and Raph had ever heard. My cooking forgotten, we sat at the table and admired how well he was playing.

Then April came storming in. Her eyes immediately went to Shadow. Donnie came in a few seconds later, almost as frantic as April had been. "You!" Yelled April.

Shadow abruptly stopped playing, his eyes snapping open.

"What is it, April? What's wrong?" asked Donnie.

April didn't pay attention to him, but what she said next shocked us all. "You're the one who got my father back in the warehouse!"

We all stared at him wide eyed. "What?" was all Raph could rasp out.

I was the first to overcome the shock. "Dude, we need a list of all the things you've done for us, because this is definitely worth more than a one night stay. How do you like your eggs?"

Shadow's face winced in frustration. "Okay, stop it! I don't need you to repay me for small things. I did nothing to deserve this! There is nothing to praise!" Shadow said getting more and more frustrated.

"Nothing to praise? You were able to get my dad back in the warehouse, get him calmed down, and get him to stay there. You even left me a note explaining everything," said April who was quite astonished by Shadow taking everything so lightly.

"I just did what anyone else would have done. It's not a big deal, can we just leave it alone?" Shadow asked, avoiding eye contact with us.

April was about to say something else, but Donnie stopped her. After we all calmed down, I went back to cooking dinner.

April's POV:

I'm still a little surprised that he was taking everything so nonchalantly but I do owe it to him to at least be nice. I sat in front of him and tried to think of something to say. "So, what's your name? You didn't exactly tell us in that letter you sent me." Well, it's a start.

He looked me with and unreadable expression, then he smiled a kind, genuine smile. "I didn't really have a name when I wrote that note, but lately, I've been answering to Shadow."

I nodded in response. "Where'd you learn to play?"

His smile faded at my question and he looked away. "That's the thing, I remember how to play, I just can't remember learning to play..." He paused for a few minutes, and he looked down at his flute, his eye seemed to shine with unshed tears. "It's not a lot, but it's something from a life I've forgot that I can hold onto." He stopped talking and I couldn't bring myself to ask him anything else for fear of upsetting him further. "Forgive me for my theatrics. It's not something I needed to burden you with. I start on something and just go and go and kind of zone out until I'm either done with the story, or I'm somehow able to stop myself. No need to worry about my feeling, what happened, happened and there's nothing you can do change it."

I raise my head up, surprised that he was still finding a way to comfort me when he was the one that needed someone to lean on. "And that's it, you're happy with that?" I asked.

He smiled and looked at his flute. "Yeah. Besides, I can find some good in this." I looked at his, almost asking him to say more, the response he gave me to the unasked question was the strangest sounding answer in the world. "I'm alive," he said with a shrug.

I was going to ask him a question, but Mikey served us dinner, which wasn't pizza as usually was, instead, it was pasta.

* * *

After dinner everyone kind of dispersed and does their own thing, with Shadow doing something with them when asked. Playing video games with Mikey, helping Donnie with the retro mutagen, or sparing with Raph. I feel like he's doing it for their benefit not his. I was just about to go home, when I see Shadow sitting on the couch, cleaning his flute. Not able to think of anything to say, I just stand there and watch.

"If you've got something to say to me, say it," said Shadow, not looking my way.

It kind of scared me, but I went over and sat with him. We stay in a long awkward silence until I said the first thing that pops into my head. "It's a beautiful flute."

He looks over at me and gives me a small smile. "Yeah, it's my baby. Want me to play?"

The urge to say yes was strong, but I didn't want him to do it for me. "If you want to you can." I said.

He put the instrument to his lips, took a deep breath, and began to play the song he was playing earlier. It was beautiful. More than mere words could describe. Once he was finished, he bowed his head down with a smile gracing his lips, "I know it's not that good but what did you think?" he asked.

"I think you're too hard on yourself, that was amazing. If you could I bet you could make a career out of it," I said.

"You're too kind, April, really you are." He seemed really happy with what I said. "Well, time to hit the sack and, uh, you're sitting on it."

That surprised me. "What do you mean, this is where you're sleeping? Weren't you offered a bed or something?!"

He sighed in frustration. "Yes, I was offered a bed, but I turned them down. I don't want anything special. I just want to have what I need to survive. No more, no less. Can we please drop the whole 'you people own me' thing?" he said trying to keep his frustration down.

I give up on it, but try one last thing. "Can I at least get you some blankets?"

He gave a defeated sigh. "If you must."

After I got them I left him alone, like he wanted, and went home. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. But, where...

* * *

**The lyrics to Over The Sea To Skye: **

**Speed bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing, **  
** Onward, the sailors cry **  
** Carry the lad that's born to be king **  
** Over the sea to skye **

** Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar, **  
** Thunder clouds rend the air; **  
** Baffled our foe's stand on the shore **  
** Follow they will not dare **

** Though the waves leap, soft shall ye sleep **  
** Ocean's a royal bed **  
** Rocked in the deep, Flora will keep **  
** Watch by your weary head **

** Many's the lad fought on that day **  
** Well the claymore could wield **  
** When the night came, silently lay **  
** Dead on Culloden's field **

** Burned are our homes, exile and death **  
** Scatter the loyal men **  
** Yet, e'er the sword cool in the sheath, **  
** Charlie will come again. **

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


End file.
